Completely
by cecld16
Summary: Jason must come to terms with the fact that he now does not belong in the Roman camp but in the Greek... Will the Greeks accept him? What will the Romans think of him leaving them? But everything gets out of hand as strange accidents are happening at the Greek camp. Are the Romans to blame? If so Jason must make a choice...where does his true loyalties lay?
1. Completly

Who Am I?

I'm not sure any more.

I thought I was Roman

And Now I think I'm Greek.

But I don't think I'll ever be sure..

They don't accept me..

They don't need me...

These feeling...

I can't hide them anymore.

Who Ever Thought That One Day Jason Grace Would Feel...

Completely Useless...

Completely hopeless..

Completely Alone...

And Completely Trapped


	2. Less Of Everything

Jason was in his cabin.

Thinking...he wasn't really having the best week.

Leo was acting strange and wouldn't talk to him, not after that sword training they had.

Jason winced, thinking about what Leo had said 'Why don't you just hang out at the training area and train with someone you don't really know? Like everybody else does?'

Jason knew why he didn't...

To put it lightly he felt...uncomfortable.

Like as soon as he trained in eye view of the other demigods they all would watch him thinking, I bet this Roman demigod is rubbish or stuff like why is he here? He doesn't belong here.

Jason knew he was paranoid but he couldn't help it.

When he was still a Romen he never used to worry about this stuff but ever since he met the Greeks Jason had been feeling less unsure of himself.

Less worthy...

Just Less of everything really...

And that defiantly was not Roman...

Though there were good sides to this to...

He felt calmer.

More relaxed.

The responsibility of people's lives no longer hanging on his shoulders.

He felt...free.

More free than he'd ever felt in the Roman camp.

And that feeling was amazing...

He'd almost do anything to feel that freedom again and leaving Rome was one of those things.

Jason told himself "Come on! You've faced more than this! People staring at you isn't the worst thing that's happened to you! Be a man!"

Jason got up and walked outside, making sure to lift his chin up and not look as out of place as he was feeling.

Then the screaming started...


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to write this note got tell you a few things about this story that are very important.

This story is only from the main characters point of view because I'm doing other story's that will be about different main characters but all of there story's will cross over and be connected.

For Example

Still Running (A fanfic with Percy Jackson as the main character)

For Who I Am (A Fanfic with Nico Di Anglo as the main character)

Completely ( A Fanfic with Jason Grace as the main character)

A Quest Of Los Dioses (A Fanfic with Leo Valdez as the main character)

Are all connected and will all cross over eventually. There isn't really an order that you should read them in but reading all of them will make the end to the story's make more sense.

:)


	4. Annabeth And Leo Are Gone

Jason's eyes widened as screams and shouts tormented his ears.

Jason saw all the Demigods rushing towards the woods.

Jason grabbed his coin, flipping it and catching his deadly sword in the air before running after the demigods.

What met his eyes was disaster...

It made him question everything...

And he stifled a gasp of shock.

No..

This couldn't be happening...

Annabeth was lying next to the lake, her eyes closed, she looked like she was sleeping but Jason knew as his eyes traveled down to her stomach that that was not the case...

A large see through hole was in her stomach.

Jason turned away, thinking he was going to be sick.

Then Jason looked at Percy...

Could Percy do such a thing?

But it looked...so bad...

Percy was holding the knife that had red on it, as if he was planning to stab it into Annabeth's body a second time.

Jason looked around, panicking, no one was sure what to do...

Then suddenly Percy vanished in a flash of light, though just slow enough for Jason to see silver handcuffs and chains wrap around Percy...

It looked like the Gods had decided to intervene to...

After what seemed like hours trying to process what hapoened Jason looked around quickly.

He could see most friends, Piper was sobbing hard, Frank and Hazel where at the Roman camp so they didn't no and Leo...

Wait...Where was Leo?

Jason couldn't see him anywhere..

But before he could wonder about Leo, Jason saw Nico.

Pain and he looked resigned?

But not shocked?

Like he knew it was going to happen but he couldn't do anything about it.

Jason, unable to look at Annabeth's body any longer rushed of to find Leo as more demigods arrived and screams of shock, grief and pain battered the air.

Where was Leo?

Jason really needed someone to talk to and to get his spirits up...

Jason ran through the forest to bunker 9 where Leo useauly was...

"Leo! Annabeth's dead! It looks like Percy did it! Leo! Seriously mate we need you! Come on! This isn't the time for messing around!"

Then Jason saw her, Nyssa was sitting on the table, she held a rushed looking letter in her hands. She looked like she'd been crying?

"Nyssa?' Jason asked worriedly.

Nyssa mumbled "First this now Annaneths death? It's to much...'

Nyssa gave him a sad and pitying smile as she handed him the letter.

It was from Leo...

At first Jason was confused then he recognised Leo's handwriting that looked quite messy because it had been rushed so much.

Whatever had happened Leo seemed to have wanted to go somewhere quickly.

Jason muttered "I don't understand"

Nyssa said shaking her head "His gone...his left us, Whats more to understand?"

Jason said shakily "But...why?"

Suddenly another burly tall Hephaestus boy walked out of the shadows, Jason jumped slightly as he looked at the boy.

It was Darren, he'd helped make Leo's ship but he'd complained so much and spoke to Leo like he was some dirt on his shoe that Jason had quickly taken a deep disliking to him.

Darren said coldly "Annabeth's died, we all know Percy would never do that to her, they were like the perfect couple but then Leo just leaves in the dead of the night right before her death? Kind of suspicious don't you think?'

**What do you think? Hope you liked it Please review? **


	5. Things To Come

Oh dam!

Chiron had called a meeting with everyone and Darren was going around with a smug smile on his face that I wanted to punch of.

This could only mean something bad.

I walked into the meeting to see all the cabin leaders there...apart from Percy, Annebeth, Nico and Leo.

I cringed.

Where was Nico and Leo?

I didn't want to think about Annebeth and Percy...

Chiron sighed "I believe its time to talk about what has happened, do anyone of you believe Percy cormitted the murder?"

No one spoke, I grimmanced.

The head of the Apollo camp, Will Solace said awkwardly "I don't believe it but...but all the evidence suggest that-"

Darren pointed out "But if Percy didn't do it, it means someone else did, mabye someone close to Percy?"

I said angrily "Its not Leo okay! I know him, he wouldn't-"

Darren said carmly "What other explenation have you got for him disapearring like that?"

I grinded my teeth together, Darren was being calm to look like he was the racional one, not like me who looked like I wanted to rip his head of.

Darren smirked at me as I couldn't find an answer.

Darren then said slowly "Well if you don't think its Leo, who else? Percy's got plenty of friends that he trusts blindly, for example the creepy kid who knows way to much about death for my liking, he always seemed to have a grudge agaist Annebeth, doesn't seem to be in the right state of mind either"

Did Darren just acuse Nico of the murder? Once more quite a few of the cabin leaders were nodding, agreeing with Darren, the son of hades did give them the creeps and he didn't seem to like Annebeth.

I growled "Don't you dare-"

Darran shrugged and looked sickingly innocent as he asked Nico who was suddenly in the room, everyone jumped slightly. "Where were you on the time of Annabeths death Nico?"

If glares could kill Darren would be dead right now. I shivered, dam Nico's glares were scary.

**Hope you like this chapter and please please review? The two reviews for this chapter I'll read one of their fanfictions and review it?**


End file.
